


Arglosigkeit

by ZorritoBurrito



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Age Difference, Audio Book, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love/Hate, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorritoBurrito/pseuds/ZorritoBurrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed perfect to her. She was safe, and happy for the most part. Her father was a teutonic man of medicine, and her mother his loyal and faithful assistant. She got everything she ever needed and wanted. But what she doesn't know is that her family isn't as perfect as they seem. Why is she kept sheltered from the outside world? Why is her father still treating her like an innocent little girl?</p><p>And what happens when she gets tangled with a certain assassin?</p><p>------</p><p>Featuring the voice talents of:</p><p>Mary Patrick<br/>James Patrick<br/>Chris Carrion<br/>Cody Hart<br/>GojiGamesImproInc.<br/>Ana Jo Skylark</p><p>Fanart and OC concepts by:</p><p>Mary Patrick<br/>Penn Gamer</p><p>---</p><p>This fanfic belongs to Mary Patrick (ZorritoBurrito). Lilli and Emilie belong to her as well, but the universe they are in belongs to Valve. Check out my YouTube for special bonus content, including a "Meet the Sniper" podcast, featuring Cody Hart, and a "Meet the Medic" podcast, featuring Chris Carrion!</p><p>Warning: This fanfic is intended for mature audiences, and touches on some really sensitive topics. This fanfic is written to elicit reactions and push boundaries. Viewer Discretion Advised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meine Kleine Blume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://m.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLj-KtuJO5A1x4vV-h2WqolaiQXvEv78Xa
> 
> Go here to read along ;3

[There are a few opening sounds, like doves cooing. Lilli, a small, frail girl, sleeps in her bed. a small snoring sound is heard]

Lilli: [voiceover] Ja.. Vhat a nice vhay to begin zhis little scene. [sighs] So if you haven't already guessed, zhat little frauline is me. Und my name is Lilli. I'm not too much of an impressive zhing at all.. At least zhat's vhat I zhink. If you ask meine Vatter und Mutter, zhey say I'm pretty great.

[a flutter of wings as Archimedes mysteriously pushes the door open, then makes a nest out of Lilli's straight, black hair.]

Lilli: [she stirs awake, a few tired groans as Archimedes pulls at her hair with his talons. She lets out a tired moan.] …A-Archimedes..?

Medic: [annoyed] Archimedes, leave your sister alone! She sleeps much longer zhan you do. Ve have discussed this, you pesky Dove..

Lilli: [voiceover] ZHAT… is meine Vater. He's not exactly zhe typical vone, but he tries. Betveen his lab vork und his time at home, he's also zhe most

mentally unstable man I have ever seen hold a bone saw. Sometimes I vonder just how many people he's killed vizh it.

Medic: [he smiles as Archimedes flies over to him and sits perched on his shoulder] Ahh, Guten Morgan, Lilli! Did you sleep vell?

Lilli: ja [yawn] i vast until Archimedes came along. I vas having un good dream

[Before she speaks about it, a horn blares over the PA system before Soldier is heard]

Soldier: ATTENTION ALL MAGGOTS! YOU ARE TO ATTEND BREAKFAST DETAIL! THE DETAIL TODAY IS MY PANCAKES IN YOUR FACE HOLES! IT IS 0800 HOURS ALREADY SO MO-OVE IT!

[The horn blares again before the PA cuts out]

Lilli: [Yawns again] Sometimes I vish he veren't so loud... Alzhough, breakfast sounds nice right now... [stands up, letting out a groan as she stretches upward]

Nurse: [comes up behind Medic and nips his ear] Mmhn~.

Medic: Oh ho ho ho~. Hallo~. Zhere you are too, meine liebchen.. [Gives her a kiss]

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhat is meine Mutter. She und Vater vork together in zhe medbay. Zhey have since zhey first met, und it seems zhat zhe love zhey share never burns out.

Nurse: [giggles, murre a bit] Good morning. You snuck out of bed this morning. I didn't realize you'd gotten up.

Medic: i had some vork to do. So, shall ve get to breakfast before zhe yankee stomps in here?

Lilli: [giggles] Ja. Sounds vunderbaar~ .

[Medic takes Nurse and Lilli to the mess hall/dining area, everyone is present; Demoman is drinking a bottle of scrumpy, Sniper and Spy are getting coffee as Soldier makes his last batch of pancakes or flapjacks, Engineer is tinkering]

Lilli: [voiceover] Ja. Meine family is very odd. Vell, zhat is, if you include meine extended family. Meine Vater zhought it vas a good idea to raise his daughter in a var zone… I did say he vas mentally unstable, right?

[Scout slides up to Lilli]

Scout: Heh-heh-hello sweetheart, how you doing this fine morning?

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhe first, und most obnoxious member of zhis family is zhe Scout. He's had a zhing for me since I turned sixteen. He is only five years older zhan me, but zhat never stopped zhe Dummkopf before… Even zhough meine Vater has threatened many times to remove his Achilles tendons… und his Johnson...

Heavy: [walks up behind Lilli] Tiny man leave Lilli alone. She not need soda breath in morning

Lilli: [voiceover] Luckily, I have Misha to protect me vhen Vater is not around.

Lilli: [smiles and pats heavy on the arm] It is okay, Misha. [Looks at scout] I am doing fine, Herr "Snout." Und yourself?

Scout: Uh, it's SCOUT, sweetheart. And so ya gotta ask? i'm doing fan-freakin-tastic, as always, good-looking'. So, uh, I was thinking we could do something together just, ya know, me and you? And uh.. lose the giant guard dog here.

Heavy: Scout talk too much, should learn to be nicer to "guard dog…" [catches his own fist]

Lilli: [Giggles a bit] Danke for zhe offer, Herr "Snout", but I have ozher zhings to do tonight. Zhat und I don't really see a date going vell vith you, to be honest.

Scout: Date? Who said date? I didn't say date. Did I say date? I don't think I said date.

Heavy: But imply one you did… [walks to table and has seat]

Lilli: [Sits at table in between her father and Heavy] So vhat exactly is for breakfast today?

Soldier: PANCAKES! [slams down a tray full of pancakes onto the table before you] Lots of them!

Lilli: Jane, vone of zhe most obnoxious Yankees I have had zhe unusual pleasure of meeting. Despite having zhe IQ of ein shovel, he is very protective of me und zhe rest of zhe team.

Medic: [small pause] ..Somevone pass zhe syrup, bitte.

Heavy: This big breakfast. Even for Heavy family it's… big…

Soldier: Because these are american pancakes, made in america by an american with american products! Except the syrup. It's canadian.

[The pancakes are the size of dinner plates]

Nurse: Oh my.. They are... Quite big...

Lilli: [takes a half of one, being the light eater she is] Ja. I don't believe zhe size!

Scout: This thing is big as a frisbee! It's HUMONGOUS!

Spy: Of course the loud one would make such an over-abundant display…

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhat is she Spy. He's a dick. Zhat's all he ever vanted to be too. Ve here have learned not to expect compliments or praise for him.

Engineer: [unimpressed] Eh, I've seen bigger…

Lilli: [voiceover] Uncle Dell on zhe ozher hand, is very nice und has a lot of stories.

Lilli: [takes a bite, with her mouth full] Vhat do you mean bigger?

Medic: Lilli, meine kleine Blume, how many times must I ask you to chew your food before you speak?

Lilli: [gulps down her bite]… Es tut mir leid, Vater…

Engineer: Well… Darlin, Soldier's pancakes are only a few inches smaller then what my granny used to make, and it'd take the whole family to take down a whole stack of 'em!

Demoman: [takes 3 pancakes and pours a bit of his beverage on them] This is my kind of syrup tho, goes great with everything!

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhat is zhe Demoman. Zhere isn't much to say about him, ozher zhan he is almost alvays drunk.

Medic: [sniffs] Ugh, meine GOTT, you stink like a tavern's Sheiße Haus … Can't you for vonce come to breakfast vizhout being on a hangover?

Demoman: [a bit angrily] Aye, this be MY breakfast, ya Germ!

Lilli: [chuckles] Vell, I suppose it is his stack of pancakes, so ve can't yell at him too much. *Looks around, sees there is an empty seat at the table*...Vhy do ve have zhat seat? It is alvays empty...

Scout: [chewing] Oh, that's Pyro's chair i think

Pyro: [mumbles "hey, i'm right here"]

Scout: Oh… [gulps down food] Then who's chair is it?

Sniper: [leaving the dining area] Mine. I don't need it. I'm off

Spy: [rather unimpressed] Workaholic. I thought that was the cyclops' job.

Demoman: Aye, mate! Them's fightin' words!

Spy: Save your energy. I'm sure you need it to stand on your own two drunken feet…

Lilli: I don't.. zhink I've seen him around too much zho. I know he vorks here, but I never see him.

Spy: Yes. Not being seen is supposed to be my job. It seems the bushman is out to take my job.

Scout: [slides into Lilli's side, shoving Medic away]

Medic: H-HEY!

Scout: Forget about grouchy. He ain't been around much lately. Been busy hiding under rocks and in bushes shooting morons for green. He ain't nothin' important. Not like THIS beautiful beast! [macho man poses and grunts as he makes the poses] Are you SEEIN' THIS?!

Medic: SCOUT! GET AVAY FROM MEIN DAUGHTER! Or you vill be having un intimate DATE vizh mein BONESAW!

Lilli: [Nervously] Heh.. I uh.. still vould like to know who he is. I am supposed to know all of you, especially if I find Mein talent. You never know vhat it could be.

Soldier: That is the lamest Australian but the best sniper we have… uh… Sniper! Yeah that's it!

Medic: Normally he is antisocial, so don't feel bad if he is distant.

Nurse: Yeah. He and Spy were fairly antisocial when you were born.

Spy: I would rather not associate myself with a baby. If I get attached toit, my professionalism is ruined.

Heavy: [OM NOM NOM NOM 5 PANCAKES] Is not important now. Eat up. Learn about Sniper later.

Lilli: Jawhol... [nudges at scout] Could a lady have some space, bitte?

Scout: Huh? Oh, sure.

Pyro: [mumbles about wanting syrup]

Soldier: Plenty to go around. I made a lot of them and teleported the bad ones!

[moment of silence]

Soldier: … Is that a bad thing?

[a weird snarl is heard elsewhere in the base]

Lilli: Uh, Ja... zhat could be ein problem later... [finishes off her half of the pancake]

Medic: Ve vill go take care of zhat. Stay here, und lay low. [kisses Lilli and leaves with everyone]

Nurse: [sighs] I suppose I should go help your Father.. He may need a hand. [kisses Lilli on the forehead] Do as your Father says and lay low. [she leaves after them]

Spy: [sticks around] I do not feel like indulging the weird things that happen here… [a bit of a scowl] like you. Why your father thought it was a great idea to raise you here is beyond me. We weren't even expecting you to crawl around here into our ways, you know.

Lilli: I have come to accept it as meine home. Granted I've had certain... frustrations, such as zhe lack of people my age... vell except Scout, but he doesn't count.

Spy: Agreed. He has the mental age of a small child and the ego of a bratty teenager. How you've not wanted to kill everyone here should be awarded for unreal patience really.

Lilli: Speaking of patience... [puts plate in the sink and washes her hands] I zhink I have vaited long enough. I'm going to go see zhat vone.. uh.. Sniper, I guess.

Spy: [sly chuckle] Hope you enjoy awkward silences. Oh, and try to avoid his um… collection of jars

Lilli: Vhy? Vhat's in zh-?

Spy: [direly] Just trust me on that.

Lilli: [Cocks eyebrow]… Noted.. Danke Shone, Herr Spy. [walks down the hallway, passing by the many marked rooms including hers in the med bay.] [Voiceover] My interest for zhis mysterious man vas indeed piqued, und I had to know more. Vhat vas he like? Vhat did he do? Zhat curiosity vas vhat led me to his room door. [She eventually comes across one that is partially open, and she nervously taps on it]

[the door opens to sniper cleaning his rifle. the room is very sparse with only a small half bath, bed, closet and a crate of jars full of piss]

Lilli: [voiceover] He vas... scary to say zhe least. He sat there, just cleaning his rifle, a large knife on his hip. He had a look in his dark eyes zhat screamed danger, but for some reason zhey just made me freeze in place. [she stands there in the doorway, suddenly overcome with nervousness]

Sniper: [looks at her] …Need something?

Lilli: U-uh.. I.. [slowly raises hand] Hallo...

Sniper: [confused]… G'day… [sudden epiphany] Oi… Wait… You sound familiar.

Lilli: [Blushes] Vas? I do?

Sniper: Yeah… Oh yeah! You're the doc's girl, aintcha? Quite the young lady you've come up to be! Hard to believe you used to be that little ankle biter that ran around here in only her diaper! [chuckles]

Lilli: [Blushes] Danke shöne.. But "Doc" is a new vone. Normally I hear meine Vater called "Doctor" "Medic" und "Cupcake" but... never "Doc".

Sniper: Really? I thought Scout called him that plenty of times…

Lilli: I guess I just do not pay attention zhat vell…

Sniper: Hmm. Guess so, sheila. [he continues to clean his gun]

Lilli: So... [steps in slightly] Zhis is.. your room? [Eyes the jars, shudders] …Quite small, ja?

Sniper: Maybe. I only sleep here while I'm actually here. Normally I bunk in my van. Much comfier than the piece of shit beds Mann Co. gives us to sleep on.

Lilli: Oh. So zhats who zhat belongs to. I have been vondering... [she closes the door behind her and sits in a nearby chair] So, Spy tells me you are a vorkaholic..?

Sniper: i prefer the term "professional". I work just as much as I need too.. [Little gravely, with a smirk on his face] Just happens a lot of people want other people dead. [chuckles lowly]

Lilli Ahh. Cruel vorld it is... So you are an assassin zhen?

Sniper: [rolls eyes and chuckles again] And what gave THAT away, sheila? My rifle or the kukri strapped to me hip?

Lilli: [nervously] Sorry… I vas just clarifying.

Sniper: It's alright. Well… [assembles gun and stands] I got work to do. Make sure the raving American doesn't kill us all with pancakes or bread monsters.

Lilli: Vait... can I come vith you? It is so boring here, to be honest. I vant somezhing to do today.

Sniper: Well, that's not much better than what I do: sitting and waiting usually for my target then blowin their brains all over the place… Like a little pink cloud.

Lilli: [Shivers a bit and whispers to herself] Und zhen zhere is.. blood…~… [composes herself] I-I mean.. I vant to come along anyhow. Having somevone to talk to is alvays nice.

Sniper: Hmm… Alright, I suppose you can tag along if you like. Just make sure you don't screw up my shot, young lady. [walks out and heads to his van]

Lilli: [heads out, getting into the passenger side of the van] So... do you have a name? Or do you just prefer to be called Herr Sniper?

Sniper: Professionally, I prefer the Sniper… but, me mum birthed me Mundee.

Lilli: Alright. I vill keep zhat in mind, but I vill call you Herr Sniper.

Sniper: Thanks sheila… [drives van down road, monster pancake in rear view mirror] …so what was your name again? Milly?

Lilli: [giggles] Lilli. You vere close. [staring in the mirror at the pancake]

Sniper: Heh. Shows how often i've been around then, eh?

Lilli: Vell, it is like meine Vater said, you vere all zhere, you all held me, but few of you actually decided to stay in meine life. It is understandable, zho.

Sniper: Really, now? How do ya figure that?

Lilli: You are just all busy all zhe time. Vizh vhat, I don't ask.

Sniper: [chuckles] First person to recognize that, a lil sheila raised by a bunch of murder happy psychos.

Lilli: [Giggles again] It has become a home to me. Zhat is just zhe norm.

Sniper: That's SOME kind of normal…

Lilli: I've never known any ozher vay. Like you said, I vas raised by a bunch of murder happy psychos.

Sniper: Suppose you got a point there… [parks van outside a tall building] Well heres where I need to wait for the bloke.

Lilli: [gets out] Here? Pretty open for an assassination.

Sniper: It's the only place this bugger will be. Luckily for me i still got a vantage point to blow his gourd open, [walks into building with rifle in a case]

Lilli: So.. vhere vill ve vait?

Sniper: Second floor from top, far right. It's already prepped for me just needs a rifle and some patience.

Lilli: Alright.

[the sniper escorts Lilli up to the floor mentioned and into the room, it's an office building and the floor specifically various empty offices, the room being one of them as he moves a table into place and sets up his rifle to fire into the street]

Sniper: Now, we wait.

Lilli: [leans against the desk with him] Von't somevone see you?

Sniper: Nah. These are mirrored windows and only a small bit is cut out to let my rifle barrel thru. [points out the small hole]

Lilli: Ohh.. nice. [Looks out the window] Ve are.. pretty close to the street zho.

Sniper: Honestly this is better suited for Demo, but that drunk fool would do more damage than the client wants. He wants clean, quick, and efficient.

Lilli: Ja. I'm just thinking about seeing all of zhe… [she shivers] blood…

Sniper: Are you squeamish? That's surprising, your ol man is covered in blood most of the time.. Not sure how much is his, but it's always a good amount.

Lilli: N-Nein it is.. [she squirms a bit, her skirt rising and freeing a bit of her bottom] A bit more zhan zhat..

Sniper: [focuses more on aiming his rifle] Yeah? how's that, sheila?

Lilli: Uhh.. vell... I-It's silly. Vater calls it.. uh.. Autovampirism.

Sniper: Never heard of it. Some sort of new pastime for you young people?

Lilli: It's vhen you get... vell... urges... from zhe sight und zhe taste of blood.. [she shivers again.]

Sniper: Interesting… Well, I think that out of the group I get the least bloody. I tend to be very clean with my work.

Lilli: Ja... Vater is alvays covered in blood... Sometimes meine Mutter is as vell. It drives me crazy.. [She draws in a tiny breathe and Murrs] Sometimes I just vant to lick zhe clozhes Vater leaves around, just to find vhich taste is his..

Sniper: [snickers] Well, think i see the bloke now. Care to watch? [looks thru scope and takes aim]

Lilli: [Eagerly Scoots forward, watching through the window as her skirt uncovers the rest of her panty-covered bottom]

[silence fills the office as Sniper locks onto his target and fires, the head of the target is blown off in a meaty explosion]

Lilli: [voiceover] The blood vas plentiful... but meine hunger vas not satisfied...

Sniper: Crikey, that one popped like a bloody balloon. Didn't expect that.

Lilli: [her knees buckle and she holds onto the desk as a moan escapes past her lips] J-ja..~~

Sniper: [stands up straight and puts the rifle down] Shoulda brought a weaker rifle, or a smaller bullet.. [he looks at Lilli and cocks an eyebrow] Say, are you alright sheila?"

Lilli [grips the table, shivering, her knees buckled inward] I-I… I'll be okay… [Sniper is able to see her panties and the soaked spot quite clearly]

Sniper: [takes notice and looks away our of respect] Ah, um… ahem, well… we should leave soon, when ya feel ready.

Lilli: [sits there, bent over the table, shivering and letting out tiny pants] I-I'm.. s-Sorry..

Sniper: [glances her over again and looks away] No, not at all, take your time if you need to catch your breath.

[Lilli's feet touch the floor, raising her ass up further and allowing her skirt to pull up more, showing all of her panty-covered behind. Sniper gets some rather perverted images in his mind and imagines her making cute little sounds as he basically mind-rapes her]

Sniper: [little nervously] Oh.. bloody hell… [gulps and breathes heavy, stepping closer and putting a hand on her back] How ya feelin?

Lilli: [Jerks a bit in surprise at his hand on her back] H-hot and bozhered…

Sniper: Is that right? You might need some professional help then. [he rubs her back affectionately]

Lilli: [Blushes, says nothing for a few seconds before tensing] H-help? Vhat do you mean, help?

Sniper: [Softly] I can show you what I mean… But I need you to trust me, sheila.

Lilli: [small pause]… Vater said to trust meine caretakers… So I vill trust you..

Sniper: Good. It'd be impolite of me to let a needy young sheila go wanting… [he gropes her ass firmly, stepping closer]

[Lilli takes in a sharp breath and moans a bit]

Sniper: [to himself] Been a while since I got a gorgeous little sheila in my paws… [leans over Lilli] This should make ya feel much better in a moment. Don't worry, you'll be able to think clearly soon enough.

Lilli: [blushes and lets out a tiny whimper] Zhis.. is wrong.. Ahh..

Sniper: You want it to stop? [slowly takes his hand away]

Lilli: [Hesitates for a moment, then pushes her rump back into his palms] Nein…

Sniper: [chuckles again] Aces.. [ his hand is more aggressive this time, taking down Lilly's panties and groping her bare bottom] Can't help you with these in the way.

Lilli: [gasps and arches her back, letting out the tiniest of moans]

Sniper: [teases her womanhood with his fingers. It's rather wet, and slightly audible] The little Daddy's girl still has her innocence, eh? Would have thought by now you'd be more… explorative.

Lilli: Vater doesn't like it. [moans and shivers at his touch]

Sniper: [a bit annoyed] You really are a Daddy's girl, aren't you? [he chuckles lowly]… We should fix that, sheila.

[Lilli hears Sniper unzip his fly and remove the fabric]

Lilli: [worried] Vas is das..?

Sniper: I'll be honest with you sheila, I'm a bit turned on… But I think, considering your condition… We can work something out… [he presses his hips forward and rubs his bulging boxers against her bare rear]

Lilli: [feels it and gasps] Zhat… feels new~.

Sniper: [smugly] Does it? Bet Daddy never showed you this, huh~? [he lets out a small rather aroused sigh]

Lilli: [her nails scratch the desk a bit, and it squeaks] N-Nein… C-Can you show me more? Bitte…

Sniper: Always happy to oblige a sheila in her wants~. [he slides his boxers off]

Lilli: [feels something rather warm and stiff rub in between her buttocks] A-Ah… Mein Gott~..

Sniper: Feel that? That's what you do to blokes like me… You just don't pay attention~. Anything else you want before we continue, sheila?

Lilli: C-Could you flip me on top of zhe desk?

Sniper: [smirks] Wanna look at the handsome rogue who's poppin' ya? Can't blame ya. [he grunts as he gently flips her over, then he chuckles] I wanna stare at the beaut I'm poppin' too. [he begins rubbing against her]

Lilli: [moans, but still sounds worried] B-but I'm… So small…

Sniper: [moans a bit] Don't worry, sheila. I'll be gentle. I promise… Are you ready?

Lilli: [she pauses for a moment]… J-ja.

Sniper: [grunts as he gets into a comfortable position, holding her close, one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back] Now, this first part's gonna hurt… [he says in a low, sensual growl] Hang on tight, sheila~.

Lilli: [voiceover] Und in zhat moment...

Lilli: [yelps as her most precious innocence is finally taken from her]

Lilli:... I vas deflowered.


	2. Sie nahm ihre Blume!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter 1 for the audio playlist!

[Some grunts and moans and little sexual phrases from Sniper and Lilli.]

Lilli: [voiceover] My mind vas spinning. I couldn't make heads or tails of zhe situation even if I tried! Vone minute he had his head buried in my neck und zhe next he vas biting at it. Zhe only zhing I clearly remember is zhe rhythmic squeaking of zhe desk... Und how annoying it was... After a little bit zhough, ve both reached our peak, und I vas filled vhis his pleasure~. Sure, I bled a little, but it vasnt a large amount, und ve vere in too much bliss to notice it anyvay...

Sniper: [a little winded, zipping up his pants and sighing in relief] Bloody hell.. Been a while since I had a romp like that..~

Lilli: [shes still on the desk, shivering and whimpering a bit as the mixture of their juices leaks onto the floor] Z-Zhat... Zhat vas ABSOLUTELY VUNDERBAAR~! Mein gott, I alvays vondered vhy mein Mutter liked sex so much... Now I definitely see vhy...

Sniper: [winded, but amused chuckle] It only gets better from your first time, sheila. [he looks at her as she lays on the table and then sees the mess] Ooh.. Made quite a mess, we did.. Guess I got a bit carried away.

Lilli: [winded as well] S-should ve clean up?

Sniper: [looking at his watch] Nah... I spent too much time here between the target being late and you being needy. We need to get going. Can you stand?

Lilli: [tries to pull her panties up, but fumbles with them a bit] Mmhn... My body feels.. Squishy.. Und limp...

Sniper: [through a chuckle] Yeah, that tends to happen when you have a good fuck. Surprised I'm able to stand about with how much I stuffed ya.. [he goes over to her and offers his shoulder] Here. Grab on.

Lilli: [groans as she grabs ahold of his shoulder and fixes herself up] Zhere. [she makes an attempt to stand, but her legs are wobbly. She stumbles, but Sniper catches her]

Sniper: Whoa, easy there, sheila! Don't need to conk your noggin yet. Don't wanna end up like your lunatic Dad, yeah?

Lilli: [giggles a little then sighs]

Lilli: [voiceover] It took me a moment to regain my bearings, but vonce I did, herr Sniper und I made our vay back to his van...

Sniper: [getting into the driver's seat] Don't see any blue out here yet. Odd, considering the body is out in the open, and the community is usually fairly active.

Lilli: [gets into the passenger's seat] Ja, but ve shouldn't vorry about it too much. Just be glad Zhat zhey haven't shown up yet und lets get out of here.

Sniper: Right. [he starts the van and starts off down the path. He laughs a bit] What a day. Took out my target nice and easy, relieved some stress, don't have to deal with any joes... Easiest day ever!

Lilli: [giggles] Ja. Not how I expected to be deflowered, but it vas enjoyable nonezheless. [she smiles] Ich liebe dich~.

Sniper: [confused] W-what about my dick? Was there something wrong with it? Did I hurt ya?

Lilli: [giggles] Nein, nein. I vasnt talking about your dick!

Sniper: Oh... [sighs in relief] Good.. Then, what was that you were saying? German, I'm sure.

Lilli: Ich liebe dich. It means "I love you." Is zhat not vhat couples say to each ozher?

Sniper: Couple? Sheila, I just got aquianted to you! Where do you get that we're suddenly a couple?

Lilli: [a bit embarrassed but confused] Vell, Vater told me zhat zhe man who vould deflower me vould be zhe vone who vould love me forever... Is zhat not how it vorks?

Sniper: [groans and mumbles to himself] Damnit, Doc.. The one shred of humanity you could have shared... [to Lilli, apologetically] Look, sheila, I wasn't looking to date ya. To be honest, I thought it was just a fun little romp. Don't get me wrong, now, you're a bloody gorgeous little ripper... But I never thought about dating ya, just a little fuck with ya...

Lilli: [pauses] Ohh... [she pauses more, blushing and looking out the window]

Sniper: [sighs] I'm sorry, darlin... You'll find a man one day who could do much better for you than me.. You'll see.

Lilli: [voiceover] I didn't know vhat to say or zhink at zhis point. My heart felt shattered to pieces, broken und scattered far apart. Zhe vone time I felt like I found somevone Zhat vould love me, und it turned into anozher lie... I just felt angry...

Lilli: [stays silent then growls] ... Vhy... Are you ALL ZHE SAME?! [she kicks the van door open and jumps out, rolling on the ground and crying out in pain]

Sniper: [surprised] BLOODY HELL! [he skids the van to a stop and gets out to go after her] Sheila, what the hell are you thinking?! You coulda killed yourself!

Lilli: [she has a large, bleeding gash on her side where she seems to have fallen on a rock. She winces in pain and sits up, glaring at him] Vhy vould you care? It's not like you actually care about how I am. You, like everyvone else, just care about my body!

Sniper: Sheila, you're one of my mates. I ain't gonna let you get killed on my watch. Now, let's get you home. [he offers his hand]

Lilli: [she gets up with a groan] I don't need your help... I'm valking home.

Sniper: Walking?! The base is a few miles down the damn road! It'll take you hours to reach it if you walk, and on top of that, you're injured! Just let me take you home!

Lilli: VERPISS DICH! [she starts limping off]

Sniper: [sternly] Oi, if you're going to yell at me, then speak bloody English!

Lilli: [she continues limping off] Nngh..

Sniper: [goes after her] Get back here! I ain't letting you walk. That's final, young lady…

Lilli: [turns sharply on her heel and growls through gritted teeth] ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! I said PISS OFF! Leave me alone!

Sniper: [growls, agitated] I ain't got time for this...

[he picks her up over his shoulder, careful not to hurt her, and begins walking back to the van]

Lilli: H-HEY! PUT ME DOWN ZHIS INSTANT! [a few grunts and winces as she tries to kick and hit him]

Sniper: [grunting in pain] You're a feisty little roo, aintcha? Best stop that or that wound will get worse.. [he grunts as he puts her in the back of the van]

Lilli: Zhis is bullshit! Let me go!

Sniper: [lowly, but angrily] Look, it's shady enough that some bloke's throwing you in the back of his van, don't make me tie you down too. Now, stay quiet, calm down and just let me get you home. [he closes one door then goes to close the other]

Lilli: [grunts as she uses what strength she has to kick the door. It recoils and hits the Sniper in the nose, an audible cracking of bone is heard as he gives a yell of pain and falls back into the ground]

Sniper: [clutching his nose and groaning in pain] Bloody... FUCKING hell, that smarts! Ya happy now? Ya cracked me a new one!

Lilli: GOOD! [she slams the door shut]

Sniper: [groaning and grunting as he gets up and makes his way to the driver's seat] Ahh.. Piss.. [hes bleeding quite a bit]

Lilli: [scoffs] I zhought Australians vere supposed to be manly und strong...

Sniper: In case you haven't noticed, shiela, I'm losing quite a bit of blood.. And you're still bleeding too... [groans and shifts into the passenger seat] You got your license yet?

Lilli: Nein.

Sniper: Perfect, you drive. If I drive, I'll run us into a ditch or worse...

Lilli: [sighs, gets up and limps over] Oh come on, a little bit of blo- [she looks at him, his vest and shirt are stained with blood, and he's bleeding quite badly from his nose. Lilli is suddenly quite surprised, but she's panicking] Mein Gott... I did zhis?! I-I'm so s-sorry! I-I..

Sniper: [soft, coughing chuckle] Probably deserve it... That's beside the point though. Drive, sheila, and quick.. I'm gettin woozy...

Lilli: Jawhol.. [she shifts the van into gear and floors it]

Lilli: [voiceover] All I could zhink about at zhat moment vas getting herr Sniper to Vater. I didn't have zhe patience to zhink of anything else. But I did feel guilt... DEFINITE guilt..

Lilli: K-Keep your head back, herr Sniper! Zhe blood is better in your body zhan out! [she shoves his head back hurriedly with one of her hands]

Sniper: [groans in pain] Yeah, alright... [looks at Lilli and the still-bleeding cut on her side. She looks pale, and she's crying, panicking as trying to drive as fast as she can. He says, weakly but worriedly] Sheila, don't cry! You're working yourself up. Just calm down and focus on the road... [groans and holds his head]

Lilli: [crying and hyperventilating] N-no! I-I... Did zhis t-to y-you! I'm s-sorry!

Sniper: Shh, calm down... It's.. [groans] It's alright...

Lilli: [voiceover] Vhen I saw zhe base, I couldn't zhink of anyzhing else to do but call for help...

Lilli: [to Sniper] Stay avake, bitte... [mustering strength as she yells out the window] VATER! MEDIC! MEDIC! HELP! [she coughs]

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhats vhen I felt it... Zhe varm, sticky liquid on my side was becoming hot on my skin, which was slowly turning pale. I vasn't losing as much as Sniper vas, but it vas enough, coupled with my panic, to make me start losing consciousness... Und my foot vasnt fully on zhe brake vhen I attempted to step on it…

[the van doesn't crash, but hits the inside of the garage with enough force to make Sniper and Lilli jerk forward. Lilli leans on the wheel and groans]

Sniper: [groans weakly as he is jerked forward] Argh... Bloody hell... [He looks over at Lilli and gets a worried look on his face, though his voice is still weak] Sheila..? No, no! Don't you try comin with me.. Stay awake..

Lilli: [weakly, almost a whisper] M-Medic...

[Lilli passes out, leaned against the wheel]

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhat vas all I remembered before I blacked out...

[change of scenery to the medbay, where the Nurse is tending to Sniper, fixing his nose and bandaging it a bit as Medic sets up the transfusion for Lilli. These are the faint voices that Lilli can hear as she wakes up]

Sniper: ... Brave little sheila you got there, Doc. Sorry she had to go through all that.. Should give her a medal or somethin for what she did. Remarkable in my eyes, risking her life to save the life of a bloke like me..

Medic: [worried] Ja... But vhat if she doesn't vake up..? [sighs as he caresses her cheek] Meine kleine Blume... Please vake up...

Lilli: [voiceover] I could just barely make out zhe sounds of meine Vater und herr Sniper. My mind didn't know vhere I vas, but zhe scent of iodine und illegal substances filled zhe air. I knew zhen Zhat I vas in Vater's medbay.

Lilli: [groans a bit as she opens her eyes and looks at Medic] V... Vater?

Medic: [smiles, overjoyed, and hugs her close] Lilli!... My sveet daughter.. I zhought you vouldnt vake up... I vas beginning to zhink I had lost you...

Sniper: [chuckles a bit] Welcome back to the land of the living, sheila! Good to see you're alright.

Nurse: [gasps and runs over to join in the family hug] Lilli... My baby girl... Don't you EVER scare us like that again!

Lilli: [small smile] Es tut Mir lied, Mutter und Vater... I didn't stay put vhen you asked… I got curious...

Medic: Vell, vhat's important now is zhat you're okay. I'm glad you veren't seriously hurt… [Medic hugs her tight, only for Lilli to wince. Medic gasps momentarily] S-Sorry, meine kleine liebechen… [he eyes her waist, which is bandaged up to her breasts, covering her unmentionables] Oh, ja. I almost forgot… I vas examining your bleeding areas here not too long ago… I vas just getting to zhis zone on your thigh… [he is holding a scalpel]

Lilli: [Confused] My zhigh?

Sniper: [Also confused] Her thigh? I don't think you cut your thigh did you shei- [he cuts himself off and suddenly flushes white. He sits up and speaks hurriedly and nervously] W-Wait, Doc! I-I think the sheila told me she was on her monthly. Yeah! She said she got it right before we started off down the road, didn't you, Lilli?

Lilli: [flushing white as well] J-Ja! I-I didn't have time to put on a pad or put in a tampon! I-it must have been more blood zhan normal..

Medic: [slides the privacy curtain around so that Sniper can't see, and he pats her leg] It's far too sticky und zhin to be just zhat, Lilli. [Calmly and softly] If you are nervous about me seeing your privates, blume, remember zhat I used to change your diapers... You're still my sweet, innocent little girl... Now, let me see.. [he pulls up her skirt]

Lilli: [voiceover] I panicked, but mein body vouldn't let me move... I knew zhat vhen Vater discovered zhe source of zhe bleeding, somevone in zhis room vas in for it. I zhink Herr Sniper realized zhis too, Because I could hear him talking und pleading vizh Mein Mutter behind the privacy curtain.

Sniper: [still nervous...] Thanks for the help there, Nurse, but I really gotta go.

Nurse: [Giggles] I don't think so Mundee. You need to rest… here. You have a slight concussion, and Lord knows you can't work properly with that.

Sniper: N-No, really I'm fine! I can just have a rest in my room or the van! I-It's no big deal!

Medic: [to Sniper] Nein, you need rest. Ve vouldnt vant you to lose consciousness again. You're lucky ve got to you in time.. [back to Lilli, he examines what he sees, noticing it's more than just blood...] Hm? Strange... vas is das..?

Lilli: [voiceover] I froze. Zhe look on his face vhen he saw Mein panties vas enough to make me feel guilt. I felt like I had just been caught vizh my hand in zhe cookie jar, so to speak.

Medic: ... [sternly, piecing everything together...] Lilli. Vas ist hier passiert? Sag es mir jetzt. (Translation: What happened here? Tell me now.)

Lilli: [voiceover] I remember so many zhings running zhrough my mind at zhat time... I darted my eyes over at Herr Sniper, und he stared back at me, shaking his head... But I knew zhat vizh Vater, I couldn't lie. He vould find out sooner or later...

Lilli: [she sighs, then looks away in shame] ... H-Herr Schärfshuter... (Translation: The Sniper…)

[Medic drops his scalpel and shoots a look at Sniper. The Nurse gasps in surprise and looks at him as well, then back at Medic. She slowly starts to make her way to him]

Medic: [angrily.] Herr Schärfshuter? HERR SCHÄRFSHUTER?! [He growls angrily and dives toward Sniper, who is scrambling to his feet. Medic is halted by the Nurse, and she braces her feet to keep him like that as Medic reaches to choke Sniper] YOU BASTARD! I SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU TO DIE OUT ZHERE! YOU RUINED MEINE KLEINE BLUME... SHE VAS GOING TO BE PERFECT, GOTTVERDAMMT!

Nurse: H-Heimlich, calm yourself!

Sniper: Look, Doc, it ain't what you're thinking.

Medic: [grabs his ubersaw and throws it in Sniper's direction] LIKE HELL IT ISNT! YOU RUINED MY DAUGHTER! YOU RAPED HER! YOU TOOK HER PRECIOUS FLOWER!

Sniper: I've never done anything like that to a sheila! I asked her first, and she said she wanted to go at it! I was just trying to- [Medic throws something else, and he ducks] OI! Stop throwing shit at me, you bloody butcher!

Medic: [Still angry and appalled by this name] Me? A BUTCHER?! Australian Hurensohn! (Translation: Austrailian son of a bitch!) VHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MEDICINE?! VHAT DO YOU KNOW OF SCIENCE?! [struggling with Emilie again] Ich werde Ihre Hoden weg zerreißen und schieben sie in Ihrem Augenhöhlen! (Translation: I'm going to rip your testicles off and shove them in your eye sockets!) EMILIE, MOVE UND LET ME AT ZHIS SCHWEINHUND!

Nurse: I'm not moving an inch, Heimlich! Why don't you calm down and stop trying to cut him into pieces?

Medic: [growls, smiles insanely to hide his anger] But meine liebechen, zhat is zhe best vay to remove a problem. It's much more simple to just [raises another weapon] cut it out...

Emilie: [sternly] Heimlich, stop it.

Medic: [sighs] Fine. [Glares at Sniper] You're lucky ve need you on zhis team, ozhervise I vould have no trouble in gutting you like a fish. Now, talk. Vhat happened?

Sniper: Right, well... She wanted to come with me on my contract, see what a Bloke like me does with his time. So everything's just apples, then she starts gettin squirmy. She tells me she's got this fetish for blood, and I honestly didn't think a lot of it. When I shot the guy, she bent over the desk I was leaning on and I saw was... aroused to say the least.

Medic: [angrily still] So you admit you took advantage of her fetish?

Sniper: [a bit annoyed] Well if you keep putting it like that then yeah. I took advantage of her fetish.

[brief pause, Medic makes a second attempt at Sniper's life with the Solumn Vow]

Sniper: Oi, hey, wait a minute! I still ain't raped her like you seem to think. Like I said, she was willing!

Medic: [angrily] YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER!

[The Nurse continues holding Medic back ]

Nurse: HEIMLICH! Calm down... I don't understand why you're making such a bit deal out of this! Lilli's not hurt. Look at her, she's fine..

Lilli: [blinks and looks down a bit, saddened] Ja.. guess you could say zhat.. [she looks up at Medic after a bit of a silence] Vater vould you ever lie to me?

Medic: Vas? Liebeling, vhy vould you zhink zhat? I've alvays been truthful vizh you...

Lilli: [still sad] Zhen... vhy vould you tell me zhat my first time vould be vizh somevone who deeply loved me?

Medic: Oh! [Chuckles nervously, as if trying to formulate an excuse] V-Vell... Isn't zhat how it's suppose to be? It said so in all zhose love stories and romance things I used to read vizh your mozher,

Sniper: Doc, you know better than anyone that sex ain't always close and cuddly. Tell me how many times you've caught Scout standin at your door because you and the Nurse are in your bedroom howling like wolves?

Medic: [stuttering] Uh.. v-Vell I-I zhought... [sighs] I vanted her to save her innocence for somevone who vould love her, und take care of her. Zhe last person on meine mind vas zhe Piss collector here... Scheißhund…

Sniper: [shrugs] It's a useful weapon, Doc. Gotta use it for something, eh?

Lilli: [sighs, annoyed] Vunderbaar. Not only vas I used by a man tvice my age, but I vas misled by my own Vater... [She grabs her clothes and walks toward the door, only to be met by a very disgruntled spy]

Spy: [Angrily and annoyed] I thought a place of medicine was supposed to be QUIET. [Looks down at Lilli, then at Sniper. Fake relief] Oh good! The bushman is still alive! I live in fear of Jarate another day...

Sniper: [annoyed] Piss off, ya bloody spook. You are the LAST man we need here at this moment... [he walks up to Lilli, much calmer and apologetic] Look sheila, I'm sorry. If I'd have known your Dad hadn't taught you properly, I wouldn't have offered to help you out like that...

Spy: ...So what have I missed since the crash?

Lilli: [annoyed and saddened] Oh, not much, Herr Spy. Just me vonce again being handled like a little girl. Und I also have been, as Scout usually says, "repeatedly screwed over" by almost everyvone I've come across today. Bozh metaphorically und physically.

Spy: Physically? [looks confused, then catches on and stifles a laugh] No, really? The BUSHMAN And the petite fille? [The laugh comes out as he pokes more at the Sniper] Ohh this is tres bon! Are you that dense? isn't she 15?

Sniper: [growls] No.. She's 17 I think, right sheila?

Lilli: [Angrily] I'M EIGHTEEN YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!

Medic: [gasps, scolding] LILLI! Achte auf deine Sprache! (Translation: Watch your language!)

Lilli: [as she walks out of the medbay] VERPISS DICH!

Medic: [surprised] Mein Gott! Who taught her such foul language?!

Nurse: [smacks Heimlich in the back of the head] NOW look what you did, Heimlich! Our poor baby...

Spy: Vell, it could be vorse. Just zhink. [Looks at Sniper, and says, amused] At least you aren't a pedophile, yes?

Sniper: [growls] Oh, FUCK OFF, ya nance... I'd better follow her... [he goes after her, grabbing his hat]

Spy: [still amused, calling after him] And control la verge this time! (Translation: penis :p)

Sniper: [calling back] Shut up!

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhe vatertower seemed to be zhe only place I could find solace. Some time avay from the duumkopfs at base vas alvays nice, but sometimes it vas saddening, much like today. I simply sat zhere, vatching zhe sunset und gnawing on my secret stash of taffy. It really made me zhink about how long I had been unconscious...

[The Sniper climbs up the ladder and quietly makes his way over to her. He sits beside her. He's holding a jug in his hand]

Sniper: ...Hey.

Lilli: [blushes a bit... after a long pause, she finally speaks]... Hallo.

[There's a fairly long pause between the two... Lilli notices the jug and gestures to it]

Lilli: Vas is das?

Sniper: [looks at her in confusion] Uhh... [then at the jug] Oh, this? Just some of me family's special moonshine. It's watered down though... [he takes a drink, then shudders] Ugh... maybe not enough.

Lilli: [another pause before she offers him a piece of taffy] Here... it might not be much, but it might help too

Sniper: [smiles and accepts the taffy] Thanks sheila. Anything helps, even a little... [he chews on the taffy, staring ahead]

Lilli: [after another brief moment, She sighs] I'm... I'm sorry for hurting you... If I vould have known zhat Vater lied to me, I vould have reacted much differently.

Sniper: [as he chews the taffy] It's alright. Probably deserved it. I should be the one apologizing to you. After all... [he swallows the taffy, then speaks a bit guiltily] your ol' man's right. I took advantage of your fetish... I ain't seen such a pretty young sheila that worked up in a while. Especially not right in front of me.

Lilli: [blushes hard and pauses for a bit...] Vell... it vasn't unpleasant. In fact, I'm kind of glad it vas You razher zhan a stranger on the street. [She chuckles nervously] Just be glad Vater insisted on birth control.

Sniper: [a nervous chuckle of his own] Now THAT is somethin I don't need: getting a barely legal young lady pregnant when she can enjoy being young a bit longer instead... [he waits a moment]... There is one thing I do want to ask you though.

Lilli: [turns to face him] Vas is das?

Sniper: [blushing a bit, though he hides it well by looking down a bit] I thought that maybe... You'd like to go somewhere next week? Maybe for lunch?

Lilli: [blushes harder] Y-You mean like a... a date?

Sniper: [nervously] W-Well, not quite. Think of it as an olive branch... a way of apologizing to you for all of this mess. We ain't... dating.. don't worry.

Lilli: [She smiles after a moment] ... I vould like zhat. I'll ask Mutter to keep Vater busy vhen you get a day togezher. Until Zhen, I zhink ve should make an attempt to avoid each ozher... just to keep everyvone oblivious...

Sniper: Yeah. No problem there.

[Lilli stands and hides her bag of taffy after giving him a few more pieces]

Lilli: Vell... I guess I should head to bed now. Vater und Mutter are definitely there now. [She hesitates for a moment as Sniper walks over to her. He starts to say good night, But is instead stopped by a sudden, small kiss on his cheek.]

Sniper: [blinks, blushing a bit, but not faltering] What'd you kiss my cheek for?

Lilli: Zhink of it as my olive branch to you... [She starts climbing down the ladder] Good night, Herr Sniper..

Sniper: [smiles a bit, waves, waits till shes down the ladder.. calmly, almost dazily] Night, Lilli... Sleep tight.


	3. Ihre Vergagenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter 1 for the audio!

Medic: [voiceover] Insolent.. Inferior.. Inadequate.. Who was he to zhink he vas good enough for my sveet little girl? To even lay eyes on her visage? I had it all planned out for her, from her birth to her death, und zhat piss-collecting.. [struggles for the right word] b-barbarian Scheißekopf ruined everyzhing! I had half a mind to castrate him, to show my own dominance above his. He was making her turn, und she needed to see who really- [gets cut off by Emilie's first line]

[She is in bed beside him as he mumbles to himself. She had previously been trying to sleep, but his mumbling worried her.. She turns on her lamp]

Nurse: Heimlich? [She puts a hand on his back and pets it] Sweetheart, It's alright..

Medic: [turns over to face her] No… No, it's not, meine liebechen... How Lilli can see anyzhing vorzhy in zhat man is beyond even MY comprehension!

Nurse: Oh, now stop that.. [her hand moves to pet his jawline a bit] You're thinking on this too much. I'm actually happy for her. She got to keep her innocence until she turned of age. [She blushes a bit nervously] Or do you forget how we met... D-Doctor?

Medic: [voiceover, a bit nervous] I had wished to forget. My mind vas more zhan villing to push it out, but zhis recent turn of events had pushed it back into my thoughts.. Zhe day I met zhat scared, cold, 15 year old girl who vould become meine liebechen Nurse vas a day I knew, no matter how hard I tried, zhat I vould never forget..

[Flashback to a young girl running down the road through the rain. Her clothes are soaked and tattered. She ducks into the beginnings of the base's medbay, where large crates line the floor. She hears footsteps and ducks behind one of the crates.]

Medic: [voiceover] My employer had just finished vone of my first combat veapons, a needlegun. He vanted me to test it out as I pleased so of course, I had it vizh me. Vhen I saw zhe trail of vater leading to my crates, I drew it und called out to whoever it vas..

Medic: [Threateningly] Alright. I am no duumkopf! I did not leave zhese floors vet! Come on out, whoever you are! I'm armed and dangerous! I cant no funny business!

Emilie: [shivers and steps out, hands up..] P-Please don't h-hurt me! I m-mean no harm, really I don't!

Medic: [voiceover] I vas more zhan a little surprised vhen I saw zhis little, scared girl in front of me. She vas soaked from head to toe in rain water - quite zhe pathetic look for anyvone vanting to harm me. I had to be certain, zhough.

Medic: Vhat do ve have here? [circles her] Just eine kleine Madchen? Or somezhing more sinister..? [Keeps his gun drawn, stops in front of her.] How did you get here? Vhat vere your intentions?

Emilie: [shivering still] I-I'm sorry.. I was just looking for a place t-to hide... it's a long story.. I-In short, I ran away from my lunatic father and ended up here... I-I didn't know this was private property though...

Medic: Vell, you know now. I should shoot you, as is vhat I vas ordered to do.. [he lowers the gun and speaks a bit more calmly] ..but I am a doctor, und you look like you are in need of a checkup... [he rolls over one of the loose medical tables and pats it] I vill attend to you, but first... you vill need to remove your vet garments.

Emilie: [clings to her clothes] W-What?! B-But-

Medic: Or you could stay in zhem und catch pneumonia. Zhat is your choice. Believe me, zhough, it vill be easier for bozh of us if you remove zhem.

Emilie: ... You hold truth there, I suppose... F-fine.. [she removes her clothes, down to her skin, and Medic takes a moment to admire the young woman in front of him]

Medic: [voiceover] It vas at zhat moment my inner doctor und outer manhood began to argue. In a doctor's eyes, in front of me stood a healthy, naked, 15-year-old girl with brown hair und glasses. But in my own, taboo eyes I saw a rather lovely, busty young voman bearing fruit ripe for zhe picking. It vas Zhen zhat I let my mindsets clash, und all sorts of verboten desires began to fill my head... At zhe same time I noticed zhat my trousers vere a bit tight.

Medic: [smiles softly] Zhere. Zhat vasnt so hard, ja? You look lovely as vell. Now come take a seat right here.

Emilie: [covering her breasts, she comes over and gets on the medical table] I-is there something I can cover up with?

Medic: I vould offer a gown, but zhey are all in my office. Und I cannot risk you running avay.. [he sets the needlegun down a short distance away] Also, zhis is easier to see if you have sustained any injuries on zhe vay here.. Now, let's see...

[She sighs and lets him examine her body, blushing Everytime he touches her]

Medic: [Voiceover] I had tried my hardest to keep myself under control in her presence, but each time I touched her soft skin, my zhoughts got dirtier. She vas lovely, a very attractive young voman, und for me to stand zhere und not be aroused vould prove me... for lack of a better term, inadequate as a man.

Medic: [after finishing his exam] Vell, ozher zhan your shivering you seem to be completely healzhy.

Emilie: Good. I thought so. Now if you-

Medic: [interrupting her] However, a slight complication has arisen. You see, as a doctor, I have to earn my income somehow. Zhis is why I do not give free checkups. Even vizh zhis job, supposedly taking care of seven or eight ozher morons, I am still paid by my employer. So... [smirks devilishly] You are in a sort of debt to me.

Emilie: [a bit confused] D-debt? I'm fifteen! How am I supposed to pay you back anything?! I have no money.

Medic: [giving Emilie a half lidded, devious smile, he leans forward and gently grasps her jaw and tilts her head to look at him. He speaks lowly, in a sensual growl] Who said it had to be repaid vizh money, meine kleine schatzen~?

Emilie: [blushes and shoves away] W-Whoa, hang on. Are you implying-?

Medic: [he has a hand firmly planted on either side of her as his face is close to hers. He still speaks sensually] Vell isn't it obvious? [Runs a hand gently down her arm] Lovely fraulein... [gestures to himself] Handsome Herren… und a doctor, no less. [Even deeper growl, muuuuch more suggestive as he pets her cheek, and his face is so close She can smell menthol on his breath] It vill be qvite zhe experience, considering I know all of zhe spots zhat make young fruits like you purr~.

Emilie: [panics and gently shoves him away] N-No.. that's wrong. I'm only fifteen and, no offense, but you are too old for me. S-So, I need to go.

Medic: [voiceover, saddened] Zhat vas vhen it happened. I snapped.

Medic: [smiles after rising back up] Oh, forgive me. Perhaps I didn't qvite make myself clear. Let me try again... [he suddenly and firmly grabs her arm and snatches her back toward him. He says now, in a more threatening tone.] You. OWE. Me. I vill get my dues vone vay or anozher, und I don't give eine Schieße how I get zhem or vhat your age is! You VILL pay me back.

Emilie: [a gasp in pain escapes past her lips as he grabs and pulls her arm roughly. She struggles for a moment.] N-No way! Let me go you loony kraut! [She kicks him in the shin, but he keeps hold of her]

Medic: [grunts in pain, then growls as he begins to force her down to the ground] You little BITCH!

Emilie: [screams out as he pins her down and roughly presses against her] H-HELP! Someone HELP ME!

Medic: [growls impatiently And places a hand over her mouth to muffled her] Be qviet, schlumpe! You had your chance to be a good girl, but since you vant to be a disobedient bitch, I vill treat you like vone!

Medic: [voiceover, nervously trying to explain] I-I lost control from zhere. I only saw red. It had been a long time since I had any sexual contact vizh anozher voman, Und I vas desperate... but.. [saddened now] I.. couldn't help myself... Und I raped her... [less saddened now, but still more or less telling a story] Vonce I had finished vizh her, I had realized zhat I left my needlegun unattended. Und she vas now pointing it at me. It vas an… inconvenient moment… So to end zhe standoff, ve struck a bargain: she vould give herself to me in exchange for shelter und food. Of course, being in my thirties at the time und knowing my job vould be around mostly men, I vas more zhan villing to take zhat offer... A year or so passed, und she had been my nurse since day vone. I didn't notice it at zhe time, But she vas developing a fairly common case of Stockholm Syndrome, und she started trying to drop hints my vay. She even asked me vonce if ve could make love instead of just have sex. But I vas too wrapped up in vork und, honestly, not too fond or familiar with romance... But I did still care for her, more zhan I cared to admit. [Chuckles] Und.. to be frank, it scared me. I had never really felt for any one. Not like I did for her. I didn't understand it... so I just kept our relationship to strictly sex. But zhings don't always go right if you have intercourse as often as ve did… which vas a lot. Somevhere along zhe line, I must have slipped up cvhile slipping in

Medic: [he is in his lab and she is sitting on the medical table. He seems surprised with the news Emilie has given him.] You're vhat?! Oh, Gott in Himmel!

Emilie: [jumps a bit at his voice] Y-Yeah.. trust me, I didn't believe it either when I first saw the results, Doctor. I thought there was no way I could get pregnant...

Medic: [Surprised still, a bit angry] Not if all of zhis is correct… Did you skip a day on any of zhe contraceptives I gave you?

Emilie: N-no, Doctor. Not one!

Medic: Hmm.. [he thinks heavily for a moment] Zhen it must have been somezhing I've done... Not to vorry zhough, ve should be able to successfully abort zhe fetus at zhis stage.

Emilie: [A bit anticipating..] That's... just the thing, Doctor. [She rubs her belly and smiles slightly] I.. want to keep it.

Medic: [underlying anger] Vas..?! Keep it?! Vhy?!

Emilie: [Jumps a bit] B-because it's my body, D-Doctor. That and I've always wanted a child of my own...

Medic: [hand on forehead, pinches his brow, sighs softly] Zhat's zhe dumbest zhing you have ever said. I can poke so many holes in your logic you have zhat I could sift flour. My morals Might be screwed up but I do know zhat a sixteen-year-old girl und a zhirty- two-year-old man having a baby is not good. You're too young.

Emilie: [smugly] Apparently I was old enough for you to fuck. Besides, there are other reasons I want to keep it...

Medic: [sarcastically] Oh, please, do share! Its not like my iq is suffering from trying to understand your infantile logic, you know.

Emilie: [pauses, then says sternly] That's one thing I've noticed about you. You claim to be suuuch a genius, suuuch a scholar, yet you can't even realize that maybe, just maybe, someone cares enough about you to stick around, listen to you, do your laundry, make you lunch and dinner, sometimes even breakfast-

Medic: [trying to get her attention] But Nurse..

Emilie: [but she continues] -whisper kindness to you when you're sleeping, kiss you good morning AND good night, hang around you when you need them, talk to you, make sure your bed is always made, make sure the lab is just the way you like it-

Medic: [tries again, a bit more sternly] Nurse...

Emilie: [buuuut she still carries on, crying a bit now] snuggle against you when we sleep, hug you close when I feel like I need you, hold your hand when we sit together, kiss your cheek when I pet your other cheek, do your-

Medic: [tries again, succeeds now] Emilie! [She sits, silent except for a bit of crying.. he says her name again, much softer and a bit saddened] Emilie... [he stands in front of her and places his hands on her shoulders. He speaks softly, a bit nervously too] ...I HAVE noticed... Responding to zhat much care und love is... difficult for me. Just know zhat.. [nervous smile] I-I.. do love you... [he hesitates for a moment before leaning in and kissing her softly... she kisses back... when he pulls away, he looks at her, seeming to understand.] I see now vhy you vant us to have zhis child... You vant somezhing togezher, don't you? [She nods slightly, sniffling a bit, and he puts a hand on her belly.. he says, still nervous] Zhen I suppose I shall have to take responsibility und help you zhrough zhis. I vill take care of everyzhing! Zhe prenatal care, zhe delivery, und even your comfort. Zhis vill be hard to keep a baby here vizh zhis many duumkopfs around... but ve vill take care of it... [he holds her hand and smiles softly...] Togezher... I promise you zhat, meine liebechen Emilie.

Medic: [voiceover] Und I kept zhat promise. Looking back on it, I'm glad I did. As smart as I vas, I learned a lot about infants und parenthood.. It vas difficult, but in zhe end, it vas all vorzh it. Und I don't know vhat had changed... but during every little moment.. I felt myself falling deeper in love vizh zhis young fraulein... Vhen zhe day finally came, I vas nervous und scared. Zhis vas zhe first baby I had ever delivered, und on top of zhat, it vas my own. Zhough it is razher embarrassing to admit, I fainted during zhe delivery. Vhen I voke up, I vas in my bazhroom, und zhe Engineer told me zhat he had finished zhe delivery for me. Vhen I asked him for details, he graced me vizh zhe description of my child.. [softly, proudly, happily] I had a daughter, Vhich I had secretly been hoping for. She vas small, around six pounds, vizh raven-black hair und big, beautiful eyes. Her skin vas pale, much like my own. She sounded like such a little Angel... I had to see her..

[Medic enters the room where Emilie is resting, a little white bundle against her chest] Medic: [softly] Emilie? [He smiles]

Emilie: [tiredly, happily] Hello, Doctor... Are you alright?...

Medic: [sits in a chair beside her bed, nervous but happy to see them both] I'm fine. I vas just under a lot of stress... I'm sorry Herr Hardhat had to step in like zhat.. [he looks at the bundle And he smiles nervously... quietly] Is zhat her? She's so small... so kleine…

Emilie: [smiles as the bundle moves a little. She peels back the blanket a bit to let him get a look at her.] She has healthy lungs too. Dell and I couldn't get her to calm down until she was finally fed.

Medic: [Smiles brightly, aside himself with glee. He reaches out his arms. Nervously still, but happy] M-May I hold her..?

Emilie: Well of course you may.. She's your daughter too.. [She passes the little bundle to him and smiles] She's really fragile. And it looks like she's waking up.

Medic: [voiceover] I don't zhink I had ever fallen in love vizh anyzhing so fast. Vhen I first held her in my arms I vanted to squeal vizh joy. She vas beautiful, so shone… tiny as vell. She vas just as zhe Engineer had described her. Und vhen she opened her eyes to look at me... [he smiles, says dreamily] I knew I had made zhe right choice...

Medic: [he blinks for a moment, then smiles softly...] Zhis is bringing me more joy zhan my first open heart surgery! [He looks down at the baby, who is staring blankly up at him. A large smile graces his face and he talks in a soft voice...] Hallo, meine kleine Kinder… Willkommen in der Welt. Kennst du mich? Ich bin dein... Vater. (Translation: Hello, my little girl... Welcome to the world. Do you know me? I'm your father) [He says the last word with a bit of a break in his voice, as if the word were bringing him to tears... some well in his eyes a bit.]

[The little girl lets out a curious coo and blinks as she lols her tongue in a toothless smile.]

Medic: [laughs a bit as more tears well in his eyes..] She's smiling at me... [he kisses her forehead softly and hands her back to Emilie. He wipes his eyes and sniffles a bit..] I never zhought zhere vould be anyzhing zhat could make me cry more zhan vhen I graduated from medical school... F-forgive my horrendous display..

Emilie: It's not abnormal to cry when you see your newborn child, Doctor... [She looks at the little baby girl in her arms and smiles... then she looks at Medic] So? How do you feel? Now that you're a dad?

Medic: [wipes his tears more and chuckles a bit] I-It's a great feeling.. I'm glad I didn't give up on her.. [he holds one of Emilie's hands. He brings it to his mouth and kisses it gently, then speaks softly, lovingly] Und I am glad you are zhe vone to be her mother... [He hesitates for a moment before he lets his eyes catch hers, and he speaks calmly] Zhere is somezhing I must tell you.

Emilie: [gently rocking the baby with one arm. She blushes] W-What is it, Doc-

Medic: [softly and gently interrupting her] Shh… Heimlich. No need for zhe formalities now, meine liebchen. You're zhe mother of mein Kinder. Eizher vay... Emilie. [He stares nervously at her, but then takes a breath and begins] You are such a vunderbaar young lady. Vhen you first came here almost two years ago, I never vould have guessed ve vould be here. I never zhought I vould fall in love vizh you. Vhen I did, it made me nervous, because not only did I not understand how to respond to you, but I also did not understand VHY I fell in love vizh you. It made me frustrated. But zhese last eight monzhs have let me see just how much of an amazing voman you are. Und vhile zhis relationship ve have is based on your case of Stockholm Syndrome, it is definitely a strong bond. I vant you, me, und our little kinder to be happy togezher. [He says, softly] I vant you to be my vife... Let me make up for zhe moment ve met by giving you all I can, und all you deserve...

Emilie: [silent for a moment, she blinks in astonishment] B-Be your wife? I'm almost seventeen... but I'm still underage, Do-.. H-Heimlich.

Medic: [still softly, lovingly] I am villing to say you are eighteen. [He holds her hand tighter] Please, Emilie. I don't have a ring, but I vill get you vone. It vill be beautiful! Zhe best, only for you meine liebechen... You can have zhe vedding of your dreams... Vhatever you vish. I vant to properly be zhe father to our child... I'll do anyzhing to keep you bozh by my side.

Emilie: [smiles a bit, a few tears welling in her eyes] H-Heimlich.. I never thought I'd hear anything that sweet come from you. If you had asked me last year, I would have said no... but seeing you like this now... I will say yes.

Medic: [smiles and he rubs his thumb across the back of her hand] I promise, you vill not regret it. Neizher of you. [He kisses her softly on the lips. He takes the baby from Emilie] Here. Let me take her for a bit. You can rest, meine liebechen.

Emilie: [lays her head back and smiles as she sighs in comfort] Thank you... Come up with a name as well... I'm sure you know what you want to name her...

Medic: [cradling the tiny baby] Ja.. I do.. [he kisses Emilie's forehead and watches her for a moment...] I.. Ich liebe dich, Emilie… Mein liebechen..

Emilie: [tiredly] I love you too, Heimlich.. [she begins to drift off to sleep]

[Medic walks off into another room, cradling the baby still. She fusses a bit, then cries and Medic makes a dart to the freezer where they have stored bottles of breastmilk.]

Medic: [He picks out a fresher bottle and starts to run it under warm water] Shh, don't vorry meine liebeling, I'm getting you a bottle. [He rocks her a bit as the milk quickly defrosts. He gives the bottle a shake before putting it near her baby girl stops fussing and opens her mouth for the bottle. She suckles feverishly at first before slowing and cuddling up to Medic. He smiles] Heh.. zhere ve are. Much better...

[The baby girl suckles on the bottle as Medic makes his way to the living room. He sits down carefully in his armchair as the baby feeds more...]

Medic: [smiling warmly and speaking softly] ...Lilli... meine kleine Blume... I'm never letting go...


	4. Sagen Sie Nicht mein Vater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link to the playlist in the first Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Blackmoonrose13, for the comment! I really do like that someone is interested in this. Please do be sure to listen to the audio as well. Unfortunately, the time at the restaurant between Sniper and Lilli is only briefly explored, but don't you worry! Medic's plans will be revealed soon enough... ;3
> 
> This Chapter is... raunchy. Never actually blushed at my own writing and voice acting before, please do go listen as you read <3 Thank you!

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhe next veek, Herr Sniper did as promised. He und I vent to a small diner of sorts, nozhing special, but it vas fun. Und in a vay it vas enlightening. Here I zhought zhis man vas a hardened criminal who only killed schweinhunds for zhe money, but sitting zhere und talking to him proved to me zhat he vas... vell... human, at zhe least. He told me about his parents, how he vas adopted, about life growing up in souzhern Australia. It vas interesting. He even had a few stories about me as a baby. Apparantly zhe first real contact ve had vas on my first birzhday, vhen he had left his hat unattended und I vas covered in birzhday cake. [She giggles] He said mein Mutter bought him a new vone, but it vas nice to see zhat he remembered zhe little zhings. It vas also qvite awkward, especially since ve had sex only zhe previous veek, und here ve vere talking about my days as eine kliene Mädchen... I suppose zhe experience vas vorzh a bit of embarrassment. Aftervard, Herr Sniper asked me to do zhis again vizh him zhe next veek. Ve did, und he asked me again. Zhen again. It became a routine, practically. Ve became closer und closer. He even said to me vonce zhat I vas vone of the best friends he ever made... Friends vere somezhing hard to come by in our situation, so I cherished zhe compliment. I even started to drop zhe formalities, und he finally let me address him as Mundee. Zhings vere pretty great.

[Lilli and Sniper sit out on the top of the water tower, sipping on sodas and talking about some past experiences with competitions or talents, Sniper obviously trying to show off a bit of machismo...]

Sniper: [a bit of gloating pride] ... and ain't no one beat that record yet! After all these years, it's still mine, least as far as I've heard.

Lilli: [giggles, impressed] Vow, Mundee, I have to admit, zhats impressive! You must have vunderbaar eyesight in order to hit a button from zhat far avay... no vone has gone farzher back zhan zhat?

Sniper: Not one! And besides, with a reputation like mine, committee ain't knockin' on my door any time soon to take the title. [Chuckles mischievously]

Lilli: I can only imagine how scared zhey vould be. [Giggles as well]

[They stay silent for a bit before Sniper finally speaks]

Sniper: [softly, calmly, almost sadly] Well, on a different note... your old man's been questioning me a bit. Asking me to tell him if I know where you've been going every week.

Lilli: Oh... h-He has?

Sniper: Yeah. Course, I ain't telling him where you're going. As long as I know you're safe, I don't care where you go. And frankly he should be thinking the same.

Lilli: [blushes a bit and nods] I suppose... but it really is all I have ever known. Vater has alvays treated me like eine Mädchen. He doesn't vant me to get hurt...

Sniper: [A bit annoyed] Well yeah, no man wants their little girl to get hurt, but the doc's taking it a bit too far. I mean, you're eighteen. You should be able to make some of your own decisions and tell him to bugger off all the same. He doesn't need to be in control of you like you're a bloody tyke.

Lilli: [shrugs and says passively] I just go vizh it... zhe less mad he is at me, zhe better...

Sniper: [sighs] But someday he's gotta learn to bite his bloody tongue and bear it. Your mum's at least kind enough to distract him, let you come around and let me take you on these dates.

Lilli: [silent for a moment, then blushes... she asks shyly] Date? ... I zhought zhese vere just friendly meetings.. [she is a bit amused and chuckles to herself]

Sniper: [blushes and says nervously] Well.. heh.. uh.. yeah, they are... but you can't really say these ARENT dates, sheila... friendly or romantic intentions don't really make a difference in that...

Lilli: [Understanding] Ah, ja, I understand.. [they sit for a bit in silence...]

Sniper: [still nervous] But I suppose I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy them...

Lilli: Hm?

Sniper: [still nervous, stuttering a bit] I-I've enjoyed the time we've been able to, yknow, just talk and stuff. And its n-not often I get to talk with someone as... w-well... pretty as you, sheila.

Lilli: [blushes softly and looks at her lap, a bashful grin forming on her face] ...Y-You really zhink I'm zhat pretty, Mundee?

Sniper: Well, yeah.. [bit dreamily] Like I've said before... you're a bloody gorgeous little ripper.. [smiles a bit and looks away, blushing hard]

Lilli: [voiceover] I vas not dumb. I saw his face hint at a few zhings zhat pointed to obvious attraction to me. Zhat vas no secret zhough. I knew he vas attracted to me, und zhat he looked me over a bit vhen I vasn't looking... but in truzh, I found myself doing zhe same. Sometimes I even had daydreams about him, vondering vhat his body under all of zhat clozhing looked like... [small sexual lilt in her tone] My mind alvays drifted back to vhen ve first had sex, und zhe sight zhat made me buckle... Und at some times, I vish he vould have been closer, gotten blood splattered on him... on his skin... [she gives a sigh then snaps back to reality] E-es tut mir lied... Fetishes, ja? [Giggles...] Anyvay, I vas not looking for simple attraction... I vas looking for love, und vhile I could point out some zhings about his character zhat I loved, I vas not sure if he felt zhe same...

Sniper: [notices Lilli staring at him and blushing, which causes him to get a bit nervous] Sheila? You alright?

Lilli: [Snaps back to reality, then blushes in embarrassment.] J-Ja. Sorry, I vas zhinking... [takes a sip of her soda]

Sniper: [chuckles softly] No worries. [He takes a sip of his soda and waits a moment before continuing] So, talents. I've told you mine, you got any?

Lilli: [blushes a bit more] Vell... [she giggles passively and waves it off] I have vone but... I'm not sure if you vould like to see it. It's so... common...

Sniper: Nah, go on! Let's see. I'm sure you'll do nicely, sheila.

Lilli: [thinks a moment] Vell... Alright. If you say so, Mundee... [She looks through her bag and pulls out a small walkman CD player and a pair of earbuds. She gently sticks one in Sniper's ear and then looks at him with a tiny smirk of embarrassment] Now, don't laugh...

Sniper: [smiles a bit in amusement] I ain't gonna laugh, sheila. Promise.

Lilli: [nervously] Alright.. I trust you... [She pulls out a CD case, the graphic advertising "The Sound of Music"] I don't sing in front of a lot of people, so consider yourself lucky... Vhen zhis play came out, und Vater found zhis CD, he gave it to me und asked me to learn zhis song... Sag est Mir jezt, have you heard of eine Edelweiße?

Sniper: [thinks for a moment...] Name sounds familiar, but it's not ringing any bells, sheila.

Lilli: Eine Edelweiße is a flower zhat grows high up in zhe mountains in Austria. During zhe var, Vater got to see some growing outside his camp, und he typically sat among Zhem to relax. Vhen he came to America, zhe closest flower he could find to it, und zhe vone zhat gave him zhe same sense of calmness, vas zhe vhite lilly.

Sniper: [intrigued] Really? Never knew the Doc loved flowers so much. Is that why your name's Lilli?

Lilli: Ja. He said vhen I vas born he felt zhe same tranquility he felt vhen sitting among zhe Edelweiße or lillies. So zhis song means a lot to bozh me und... vell... Vater...

[She presses a button on her CD player and the music begins to play. She sings, Sniper listening intently... he seems fairly impressed, and he begins to blush a bit... as the song finishes, he sits there, silently and dreamily staring Lilli down...]

Lilli: [blinks and blushes, looking away] V-Vas it zhat bad? Did I mess up?

Sniper: [stays silent for a moment before putting a finger under her chin and bringing her face to look at him.. he speaks softly, a bit lovingly] No, not at all... that was bloody beautiful, one of the best I've heard in a while... Ya got a right golden talent there, Sheila... You shouldn't be afraid of singin' like that for others...

Lilli: [blushes more and smiles bashfully] Danke Shöen but... really, it's nozhing to boast about.

Sniper: I don't know many sheilas that can sing and speak two languages. [He begins to look her over, blushing nervously..] That bein' said, I don't know many other sheilas as bloody amazing as you...

Lilli: [dismissively] Oh, I am not amazing, Mundee...

Sniper: You might not think it, but if there's one thing I've discovered in the weeks we been hanging around each other, then... Well, I'll put it this way... if you were to ask me what I see in front of me right now... [a nervous grin is on his face as he speaks lowly] I'd say I see a pretty... talented.... [his pauses get longer as he continues] gorgeous... wonderful... compassionate... caring... [he notices how close they are and blushes a bit himself... he chuckles softly, nervously] Goddamnit...

Lilli: [staying close to him, asks a bit worryingly] Vas is los?

Sniper: [swallows a bit, then smiles softly] Well.. I ain't said this in a long time to anyone... But...

[They stare at each other a bit longer, before he finally closes the gap between them, his lips gently pressing against hers and keeping connected in a gentle, loving kiss. He holds her close... after a few moments of them kissing, he pulls away and his blush becomes crimson]

Sniper: [softly, through a nervous chuckle] I think I'm in love...

Lilli: [blushes hard, her eyes wide in surprise as she stares at him. Words fail her and she just sits there, staring]

Lilli: [voiceover] I vanted to squeal, but my mouth vas refusing to emit a sound, und my body vas unvilling to move. Zhis vas somezhing I had never zhought I vould experience in mein life, especially vizh Vater around und protecting me. My mind just did -- oh, how is it said... -- loop-de-loops(?), committing zhe touch of his lips to memory... It vas my first kiss...

Sniper: [begins to feel embarrassed, taking her silence as rejection... he begins to let go of her] Sorry sheila, I-I just-

[He makes a small surprised sound as Lilli snatches his lips into another kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and keeps him close. His hands gravitate to her waist...]

Lilli: [voiceover] I could hardly believe I vas kissing zhis man... Zhe man who, just a few veeks before, claimed ve vere just casual friends... But zhis... zhis vas more zhan casual. Zhis vas somezhing I had been craving for ein vhile. For all of zhose veeks. I could tell he had been craving it as vell... I vas in absolute heaven... Until I remembered vone tiny detail..

[The two find themselves in a rather peculiar position, Lilli on top of Sniper. He has his hands at the small of her back, keeping her close, and hers are on his cheeks]

Lilli: [suddenly pulls away and sounds a bit worried] V-Vait... mein Vater...

Sniper: [brushes a hand at her cheek gently, pushing the hair away from her face. He says calmly] Remember what I said, Sheila... you're a big girl now. You can do what ya want. Daddy don't need to help you pussyfoot 'round it either.

Lilli: [voiceover] Zhat vas zhe first time I realized zhat Vhat Mundee said vas right. Vhile I did like seeing Vater beside me vhen I vanted him to be zhere, I didn't alvays need him... I VAS a big girl.

Lilli: [she blushes and smiles, laying her chin on his chest] So... does ZHIS make us a couple, Mundee?

Sniper: [shrugs, through a chuckle] Well, it shouldn't be me to make the decision... [he brings her close, petting her] What do you want it to be? Right now, I think we've gotten acquainted enough.

Lilli: [She pauses for a moment, then gives him a kiss on the chin] Vell... you zhink you are in love vizh me, ja?

Sniper: I don't think, I know. Ain't often I get butterflies, but with you around, feel like I need a net in there. Heh..

Lilli: [smiles and sits up on him] I feel Zhem too vhen I get around you... I zhought it vas just zhe attraction.

Sniper: I thought it might have been too... but after hanging around with ya this long, seeing how cute your personality is, and hearing that gorgeous voice of yours... I knew I couldn't just let ya get away.

Lilli: [smiles a bit and runs her hands across his chest] Vould it be alright Zhen, to call zhis being togezher?

Sniper: [smirks and winks at her] Don't think I'd mind it. I'd rather like being the talk of the town. Imagine, everyone's gonna be wondering how a bloke like me can call such a beautiful young sheila his girlfriend~.

Lilli: [blushes hard] I've never had a boyfriend before... [giggles a bit and looks down at his chest] V-vow... zhis is a little exciting... Actually VERY exciting... Vow, I-I.. feel vunderbaar~!

Sniper: [laughs] Oh, do ya now? Well, that's apples and all, but did you know.. [he pulls her down onto him and smirks devilishly] we can go further~?

Lilli: [lays on top of him and Cocks her head in curiosity] You mean sex? Didn't ve already-?

Sniper: Yeah, but... I uh... [he smiles and kisses her cheek. He says softly] I wanna give you the kind of love you wanted to begin with... because what I gave you out there, that's nothing compared to what I want to give ya now... [He kisses her neck, and she gives a little gasp in pleasure. He raises back up and pets her, his eyes half-lidded. As they continue caressing and touching each other, he says lowly, with sexual undertone] It's been eating me for weeks, Lilli... Everything I can do with you, I've thought of it... I regret not giving you all of it the last time... I wanna see all of you... I wanna feel you on me again... but this time I wanna show you everything you wanted... [he gives a small, aroused moan as she kisses his neck back...]

Lilli: [moans as she kisses his neck, then pulls back. She says lowly, matching his libido] You don't zhink I haven't messed myself a few times? [She moans out and then pleads in German] Nehmen Sie Mir schon. Gib mir die beste Zeit meines Lebens~... (Translation: Just take me already. Give me the time of my life.)

Sniper: [growls in ecstasy as he grinds a bit against her] God, I don't know what that means, but sounds like ya wanna get dirty too~...

[They stand and walk back to the compound..]

\---

[Sniper And Lilli make their way into his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and pulls her close.]

Sniper: [chuckles softly, feeling her body a bit under her shirt, tracing her waist] You know, it's been a while since I've slept beside such a gorgeous young lady. Years, in fact. Never really been a bloke for romance... Hope I'm not TOO rusty.

Lilli: I zhink just as long as ve aren't too loud, ve'll be fine. I don't vant anyvone seeing us tonight... [she watches as he removes his shades, hat and vest. Her eyes scan what she can see, wondering what all awaits her...] ... Or hearing us..

Sniper: Door's locked. As long as no one recognizes your voice, we're apples. [He grins] Now then... [his hands continue caressing her curves. His voice throughout the rest of the scene is a low, sensual growl] Let's get a good look at what the Doc's been hidin' from me~. [He kisses her softly]

[During the kiss, they let out a few little sounds, Murrs and such...]

Lilli: [kisses him back for a good while. She feels his fingers start to crawl her shirt up her body, So she raises her arms and they part the kiss so it can come off. She blushes a bit and looks at the floor as he eyes her bra] Sorry I'm not zhat busty..

Sniper: [blinks and raises her chin] Don't be sorry, sheila. [Gives her a short kiss as he holds her chin gently] I think they're just perfect. Not too big, not too small.. You have nothin' to be sorry for. [He lets her chin go and kisses her again, back to the original manner]

[Lilli kisses back and makes some of the same little sounds... her hands gravitate to his shirt's top button, and she starts to slowly unbutton his shirt. Once she gets it unbuttoned, Sniper wastes no time in folding it the rest of the way off and quickly holding her hips again. He presses her to him and she jumps a bit as she feels something poke the underside of her belly. She practically jumps away from the kiss, but Sniper holds her in range, his hands still on her hips]

Sniper: [low chuckle as he kisses her forehead] ... Did I startle you, sheila? Couldn't help myself.

Lilli: [looks down a bit at the bulge that was poking her, then back up at him. She blushes hard] I-I.. did zhat?

Sniper: Course you did. Ain't no one else around to have it for.. [He pauses for a moment before kissing her forehead and sliding his hands along her waist. He says, sympathetically] Ey.. You don't have to be so shy... I know you've gotten a lot of preaching from your dad on how to act properly, and you probably think of yourself as, well, not good enough at times... [he smiles and pulls her to him again, the erection pressing against her through his jeans] but you must be somethin' special to make me want you THIS much... Trust me when I say, you're just bloody beautiful...~

Lilli: [smiles slightly and resumes the kiss.]

[He makes a soft movement at her waist, hooking his thumbs in her skirt and gently pulling it down. It drops to the floor and Lilli kicks it away.]

Sniper: [lets off of the kiss and tugs at his jeans zipper. Once his jeans are off, leaving his boxers, he sighs in relief] Much better... Now, Sheila, are you-

Lilli: [cuts him off with a kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth.] Mmhn..~ [she gently but firmly rubs and cups the bulge in his underwear]

Sniper: [gives a surprised sound as she kisses And grabs him, and he kisses her back just the same. He pulls away and grins at her after a few moments of this] Why, you little minx! [He chuckles softly and pets her hair.] Attagirl. Knew you'd come outta your shell for me~. Now... turn around, doll.. Time to see the rest o' this little princess~.

Lilli: [turns around, facing her back to him..] I-I am a bit nervous... zhe only people to ever see me naked vere Mutter und Vater, und zhat vas vhen I vas a baby...

Sniper: [he leans forward and kisses the crook of her neck, and she shivers. He says lowly, seductively] But you ain't a tyke anymore, sheila. You're a gorgeous young woman... And you're MY gorgeous young woman... [he unclasps her bra and tosses it aside. Then he moves his hands up to her breasts and gently fondles them. He gives a soft shiver of pleasure as he does so] Ohh, bloody hell~... Knew they looked perfect... They FEEL perfect too... [He wiggles out of his jeans and kicks them away]

Lilli: [gives a soft moan as he continues. She closes her eyes and leans back against him] Mmhn... Zhat feels so much better vizhout restraints...

Sniper: Mmhn, I bet it does, sheila... Bet it does.. [he fondles her a bit more before He lets them go and turns her to him. He bites at her neck, growling ferally and needingly as he lightly humps her body. He smiles at her sounds, letting off And whispering to her] Atta girl... Sing some more for me~. [He bites and kisses her neck more before giving an aroused groan and whispering again] Damn, you got me toeier than a Roman sandle...

Lilli: [gives a small moan as he bites her] Mmhn.. I-Is zhat a good zhing?

Sniper: Yeah... Very good, love. [He grabs her hands and gently guides them to the top of his boxers. She looks at him and blushes, but he just smiles] Go on. Don't be shy, Lilli...

Lilli: [looks down and licks her lips a bit... she gently tugs down his boxers and watches as he's revealed to her... She blushes harder and smiles a bit] Vow..~.

Sniper: [snickers as he pulls her close and hooks his thumbs in her panties. He steps away from his boxers and guides her to the bed] No need to say anything, sheila. I'll let it speak for itself... [after removing her panties, he lays her down and gets over her. He kisses over her neck and chest a bit before smiling and sensually teasing her with his voice] But you should already have an idea of what to expect, eh~?

Lilli: [giggles a bit as the covers are pulled over them...] Ja, schöner~...

Sniper: [kisses her body a bit more, then looks her over. He smiles softly, admiring every little inch of her skin. He looks up at her] No wonder the Doc's been so upset. You got a right gorgeous body on ya, amazing talents, and you're just that ripe age for a romp... [he kisses her a bit more along her neck, then lets off and smiles softly] You're the perfect wet dream to most blokes out there... [jokingly, through a small chuckle] Wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to himself.

Lilli: [blushes a bit] I-I don't zhink Vater vould ever do zhat to me zhough.. I have had those zhoughts before, but I know it's wrong so..

Sniper: [He shrugs] Well, he's the only man you've had in your life that would show you that kind of close affection. Besides, everyone's got their kinks, even me. Course I ain't tellin mine. Not yet~. As long as you don't act upon it, then it's fine. [He begins to prod at her entrance. He lets out a small grunt and smiles down at Lilli] Just remember.. there's things Daddy can show you.. [he pushes into her and his voice becomes a much lower growl] Then there's things I can show you...

Lilli: [gives a quiet yelp as he pushes into her... she blushes hard and smiles at him] Zhen show me, schöner~.

=~=


End file.
